


Recovered (recovery)

by riverrmap (wastinginwaves)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Post-Endgame, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastinginwaves/pseuds/riverrmap
Summary: "..she figured its probably only fair that they both have a semi breakdown"little post-endgame ficlet I wrote once upon a time.





	Recovered (recovery)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted anything in my life but hey going thru my old notes app I found this? I have no memory as to where it was going and I don't remember why they are in Artie's childhood home. I'm posting it just because. Just like, Good luck and be nice.

When Artemis woke up she wasn't sure what she was hearing. Some low mumbling with the occasional sniffle, but when she banished the last of her sleep she heard..  
"..god arty I'm.... i just couldn't see any other way and.. I'm so sorry. So so sorry. I left you and god... it hurt... but i-if i hadn't.. everyone..., you, Barry, Dick, even Brucely would've... i just couldn't. 'M so so so sorry.. i left you, god Artemis.. sorry... i dont know how you can even..-"  
"Wally," She interrupted him as soon as she figured out what he was saying. They were laying together in her childhood bed, with him at her back, arms around her and his head bowed as he was speaking into her shoulder. "stop." As she rolled over to face him, putting her back to the door, she could feel his shame, as well as his surprise that she was conscious but he kept his arms around her. She was just so relieved he was finally speaking."It's all ok Wally, everything is ok now, yeah? We're heroes, you are a hero. And it was hard.. so hard" her voice betraying her, but she figured its probably only fair that they both have a semi breakdown "but i could never blame you, would never blame you" she moved her hand up to his cheek, cupping it and making sure he was looking right in her eyes "I love you Wally. And I knew, Barry made sure to tell me. I never thought we would get this chance again, but we have it, and now we can make everything ok. Okay?" Both of their eyes were full of tears, neither of them trying to hold them back now.


End file.
